Feet (Thevideotour1's version)
'Feet '''is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on March 9, 1994. Plot Barney and his friends learn all about feet. '''Educational Theme: '''Feet '''Stories: ' Recap The video starts where Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * David (Kenny Cooper) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Hap Palmer (As Himself) * Joe Scruggs (As Himself) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Feet (Tune to: If You're Happy and You Know It) # Big and Little # Growing # Growing Big and Tall # Ten Little Toes # This Little Piggy # Piggy Toes # Wiggle In My Toe # We've Got Shoes # Happy Dancin' # The Baby Bop Hop # Oh, When We March # Take Me Out of the Soccer Game # What A Soccer Day! # Feet (Tune to: If You're Happy and You Know It) (Reprise) # I Love You Trivia * The version of "Feet" * The version of "Big and Little" * The version of "Growing" * The version of "Growing Big and Tall" * The version of "Ten Little Toes" * The version of "This Little Piggy" * The version of "Piggy Toes" * The version of "Wiggle In My Toe" * The version of "We've Got Shoes" uses the same musical arrangements from "On Again, Off Again" * The version of "Happy Dancin'" uses the same musical arrangements from "On Again, Off Again" * The version of "The Baby Bop Hop" uses the same musical arrangements from "Things I Can Do" * The version of "Oh, When We March" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Take Me Out to the Soccer Game" * The version of "What A Soccer Day!" * In the reprise of "The Feet Song", the version of that song * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "On Again, Off Again", except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement, with vocals * David wore the same orange T. shirt with a Hawaiian shirt that Nick wore from "On Again, Off Again". * Derek wore the same shirt that Mario wore from "Dance with Me". * Michael wore the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus!". * Kathy wore the same frilly shirt that Beth wore from "On Again, Off Again", and the same hairstyle from "Having Tens of Fun!". * Min wore the same T. shirt that Sarah wore from "On Again, Off Again" and the same hairstyle from "A Very Special Delivery!". * Tosha wore the same sweater from "Hoo's in the Forest?" and the same braided hairstyle from "Imagination Island". * David wore the same tap dancing shoes that Nick wore from "On Again, Off Again". * This is another time Barney wears tap dancing shoes. * Barney wore the same tap dancing shoes from "On Again, Off Again". * Barney wore the same top hat from "". * Barney wore the same tuxedo jacket from "". * Barney wore the same bow-tie from "". * Barney holds the same tap dancing cane from "". * David wore the same top hat that Nick wore from "On Again, Off Again". * David wore the same tuxedo jacket that Nick wore from "On Again, Off Again". * David wore the same bow-tie that Nick wore from "On Again, Off Again". * David wore the same tuxedo pants that Nick wore from "On Again, Off Again". * David holds the same tap dancing cane that Nick holds from "On Again, Off Again". * Production for this video took place in January 1994. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", we see Michael kicking his soccer ball with his feet) *